


Ingxenye yesibili

by santigold96



Series: Okufanele ngikwenze [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Okufanele ngikwenze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902283





	Ingxenye yesibili

“Uyakwazi okufanele ukwenze, wench.”

Ngabe wayecabanga ukuthi ukumthuka kuzokwenza kube lula ukwenza njengoba eshilo? Ijibe elidala lamenza buthakathaka nakakhulu.

Ingqondo yakhe yamtshela ukuthi wayeqinisile. UQueen Daenerys wayesondela kwiLing's King, uLady Celyn-cha, hhayi uLady Celyn, lowo moya ophindisayo awusekho uClyn Tully futhi-uLady Stoneheart wabamba uPod noSer Hyle. Bobabili abesifazane babefuna into efanayo.

UJaime wahlebeza futhi, "Uyangibulala?" “Ugcina isifungo sakho kuC Cynn Stark. Ujabulisa uDaenerys Targaryen, futhi umbeke esikweletini sakho. Uyakuthanda — uyakuvikela — futhi akalokothi asole ukuthi ingane yakho ingeyenzalo yami. ” Amehlo akhe aye esiswini sakhe. Sasisesicaba, futhi sasizoba yisikhathi esithile, ngakho ababelethisi bamtshela. “Uyakusiza ekutholeni amantombazane akwaStark, futhi uvikela izimpilo zabo. Nesifungo leso usigcina kuLady Catelyn. Ugcina udumo lwakho kanye nolwami. ”

"Kepha ufile, Jaime, nami ...."

"Futhi uzokhululeka." Wamamatheka, ekhanya futhi ebukhali. "Kufanele ngabe ngafa kudala, Brienne. Ngaphambi kokuthi ngicindezele umfana weStark ngewindi. Ngaphambi kokuba ngiqambe amanga ngeTyrion. Okungenani ngingafa ngaphambi kokuba ngife, futhi nengane yethu. "

"Ngingasho nje ukuthi ngikubulele," kusho uBrienne. Wezwa ukukhungatheka ngezwi lakhe uqobo. Ingxenye yakhe yayivele ilahle ithemba, isivele ibala ukuthi impi yehluliwe. Wadonsa umoya kakhulu. “Bazokwazi kanjani?”

"Bafuna ubufakazi, i-wench."

“Ngingathola isandla! Noma ikhanda-ikhanda elinezinwele zegolide. Ubuso buzobe bubole kakhulu ukusho, futhi bangakulindela lokho, noma kanjani. ”

"Bayasola." Uthi uCelyn Stark— “

"Akayena uLady Catelyn," kusho uBrienne ngolaka.

“Kwenze lokho-ke — iLady Stoneheart. Uthi amadoda akhe ezwe ubiza igama lami ebusuku. Bacabanga ukuthi ungumama wami. ”

"Izwi labo ngoba belingelona uhlobo lomusa," kusho uBrienne. Isandla sobunxele sikaJaime seza ukuzoshaya isihlakala sakhe.

“Ngeke bakukholwe ngaphandle kokuthi bakubone, uBrienne. Izwi lakho kulokhu lisolwa. ILady Stoneheart ngeke ikuthembe. UDaenerys Targaryen ngokuqinisekile ngeke. Uzofuna ukwazi ukuthi uKingslayer ufile, kanjalo nabo bonke abanye abantu. ”

"Ungazibizi ngalokho."

"Yilokho engiyikho." Imisebe yokugcina yelanga yantambama yahlasela izinwele zakhe. Ukuma eceleni kwesitebele esilinganiselwe yisitokisi, isibani segolide elibomvu sigcobisa ubuso bakhe, wabukeka njengengquzu engomeni. Kungcono kunalokho. Wayebukeka njengeQhawe uqobo. Kodwa angisiye Maiden, akekho umfazi omuhle ukumfanele. WayenguBrienne the Beauty, futhi naye wayemthanda. Wayesho ukuthi abuyisele lolo thando ngenkemba-egwaza enhliziyweni.

"Kumele kube semphakathini, wench. Ngakho-ke abantu bangaqinisekisa umlando wakho kuDaenerys naseStoneheart. ”  
UBrienne wahlengezela izinyembezi. “Ngeke. Kufanele kube khona enye indlela. Ngeke ngikwenze, ngiyakutshela-- ”

"Lapho-ke iDaenerys noma iSheartheart bazosibulala sobabili, ingane yethu ayisoze yazalwa, futhi amantombazane aseStark alahlekile unomphela." Wazwakala ekhathele. "Ukukhetha kwakho, Brienne."

UBrienne wagebisa ikhanda. Wayeqinisile — kunamanga kabi. Kwakunokukhethwa okukodwa okuhloniphekayo, ukukhetha okukodwa okulungile, futhi kwakuzokwephula okusele enhliziyweni yakhe.


End file.
